Decisions
by TreeHillFan
Summary: With the end of a failed engagement and a new novel will Lucas be able to pick up the pieces as well as helping the ones he loves - Leyton, a bit of Naley and old characters coming in. Set after episode 5.12. Please leave a review!
1. Something Familiar

**Authors Note:****  
This happens in Season 5 after the wedding and a few days after Jamie was stolen. Please REVIEW (PLEASE DO!!)**** And this story is also not done quite yet so if it seems short I am still adding to all of the chapters. Thanks Guys :)  
Disclaimer - One Tree Hill.. none of it is mine**

_Something Familiar_

Lucas Scott. Pro basket ball player. At least what was supposed to be until his dreams were put on hold for his health? Writing was his second choice. And with his editor gone in his life he didn't know if he still had a chance at that. Maybe being a small town basketball coach would be the best he got.

As he sat at his desk with his computer open to an empty document thinking about what could have been. What could have been if Peyton had said yes to marry him two years ago? Or if Lindsey hadn't helped publish his first novel. Where would he be now?

He could write about his failed attempt at marriage with Lindsey, or his friends wish to be a mother. Or he could write about his struggle to be "just friends" with Peyton Sawyer. But those were their lives, not his. And as much as he loved them, he couldn't use their lives as another chapter in another novel.

As he left the document open he went over to the top drawer of his dresser where he left a ring. An engagement ring that was meant for his true love. And now he didn't know who that was. And didn't know how to start the beginning of his second novel.  
He was reminded of Keith. Keith loved his mom. Even when she didn't love him back, Keith never gave up on her.  
As Lucas looked up he saw a picture of his basketball team with Whitey. How happy they all looked with the excitement of victory.

And at that exact moment, Lucas saw someone in his dreams. Someone familiar.  
He stopped to think first about what this meant. About who he'd say in his dream. Was it because he needed to be in the relationship to feel secure or was it that he couldn't stand to be away from them. Either way, there was this pull keeping these two apart and he would just have to separate that pull.


	2. Somewhere To Feel Safe

_Somewhere to Feel Safe_

He knew she was gone. Lindsey had left him to go back to New York and back to her old life, without him. He decided to go to the one place in Tree Hill where he could get away. Where everything seemed so safe and sheltered. When he arrived at the River Court he saw someone sitting at a picnic table. He walked over and sat beside her. It was Peyton.

"How you doin' Luke?" she asked in a sympathetic voice.

"I don't know. I mean she left. She's gone. Where do I go now?" he said.

"Back to high school?" she laughed. He shrugged it off. "Remember I told you about the girl living in my old house. And that she hadn't painted over my bedroom door? Well I told her to paint over it. I figured it was over. And why drag the past on forever. Right?"

"Okay?" He said wondering what she was getting at.

"Lindsey is gone. And I'm not saying to get over it but I'm saying the past is the past. And things aren't going to change unless you change it. If she's the one you want, don't give up on her."

"But Peyton..." he started until she interrupted.

"Lucas, I love you. I always will and always have. But seeing you hurting isn't going to make me feel any better." she said as she got up from the picnic table and started for her car. "Good Luck."

As he saw her walking away he didn't know whether to follow her into the sunset and be the happiest he's ever been or leave the past in the past. But he did what he felt in his heart.

"Peyton wait..." he yelled and got up and ran to her.

He didn't think he just did what he felt best. And he wanted so much for it to work out the way he expected it to. When he got up to her, he grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes.

"Peyton, I've always loved you and always will." He said in a shy scared voice. He knew Peyton. He knew her past and her present and wanted to be in her future. If that's what she would want.

"Luke, are you sure? I don't want to be just another rebound girl because I love you to much," she said almost crying.

"Peyt, this is more then what I want. I want to be with you. All over again. From the beginning." Lucas said and looked down into her eyes and kissed her. Like he had far too long ago. And he realized how much he needed her and how much he couldn't live without her.

* * *

**A/N:  
So I realize that this would probably never happen.. but I'm the biggest Leyton fan ever! So if you are too, you'd get why I had to write it this way :)**


	3. Family Matters

_Family Matters_

He had just left the River Court. Peyton and him had made up and had promised to see each other later. Right now he had something more important to do. To check up on his nephew. After the big scare that had happened at the wedding he wasn't sure how Haley was reacting to it. He knew she was always super over protective of him and having him stolen was her worst nightmare.

When he got to Nathan and Haley's he noticed that only Haley's car was in the driveway. Which meant Nathan was out.  
He let himself in the house like he had many other times before. Except this time he didn't hear anyone. Didn't hear a TV or anything. Just silence.

"Hello? Anyone home?" He yelled.

Then he heard little running footsteps coming towards him.

"UNCLE LUCAS!" Jamie yelled and ran into his arms. "Momma's in her office. I was just playing in my room."

"Okay well you go play and I'll come see you in a bit." He said and put him down.

He walked down the hall to find Haley. She hadn't been to work in days and he knew that Haley hadn't been helping Peyton with the recording. It was sad to see her life put on hold so suddenly when things had just been getting back to normal.

"Knock Knock." He said as he knocked on the office door while walking in.

"Luke, hey! I meant to call you after the wedding I've just been really busy." She said.

"Busy with what? I've noticed there has been a different supply teacher everyday this week where you're supposed to be." He said and sat down on one of the chairs in front of her.

"Luke I've just been really preoccupied on making sure Jamie is okay. And trying to find a new nanny. Who isn't classified as a whore." She said and started laughing.

"Haley, you know you could have asked me to watch him. Or Skills. Any one of us would be pleased to help." He said.

"I know Luke and I thank you for it. But Jamie is mine. And I let him get away. Carrie stole him and I almost lost him. I can't let that happen again!" She said in a scared voice.

"Haley, you can't let this situation stop your life. I'll watch him when you need to go to work. Now where is my younger brother?" He said. Nathan wasn't home and he'd been wondering where he was this whole time.

"He went out to get groceries." Haley said.

"Oh. And how are you two doing?" He asked. He had to ask. After the wedding nothing much else happened between Nathan and Haley and he thought that what had happened to Jamie must have brotten them closer.. even just a little bit.

"We've talked. He's sleeping on the couch. I think we're going to go to marriage counseling. But that's if he decides to say yes." She said.

"Well do whatever you can. You two are like the rock in Jamie's world. Don't wanna see him get bummed again." He said. "Anyway I gotta go. Peyton and I are meeting up later."

"PEYTON AND I! Lucas what happened!" She said in a really high pitched tone almost shocked.

He knew she was going to have questions. It was Haley. His best friend. But right now he ddin't want to ruin it. "What happened is what everyone's been waiting for." He said and smiled and walked away with the joy that finally he could say "Peyton and I" again.


	4. One Surprising Meal

_One Surprising Meal_

Lucas and Peyton were going out for there first date since they reconnected. He was more nervous than he ever was before. With clammy hands and a fast beating heart he drove to Brooke and Peyton's to pick her up.

When he got to Peyton and Brooke's house he rang the doorbell. Expecting a beautiful Peyton with her blonde curly hair in a nice dress that was perfect for a first date.  
But instead, it was Brooke who answered the door.

"Lucas Scott!! Here to see P.Sawyer I'm guessing." She said in her normal high pitched excited voice.

"I'm guessing you've heard about Peyton and I already." He said laughing.

"DUHH I'm her best friend and her roommate. If she didn't tell me I'm pretty sure I would have found out anyway. Unless that rose behind your back is for me."

She was to smart at this dating stuff. He pulled the rose out and wasn't at all surprised that Brooke had known that the rose was there.

She laughed at how original he was."Peyton should be down soon. She's been upstairs getting ready for like hours." She said in exaggeration.

As he started talking to Brooke about her chances of adopting and how excited she was to be a mom he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. It was Peyton, the girl he had wanted to be with since high school. She was wearing a classic black dress that was knee-length with a plunging back that showed off her curves. Her hair was half up and half down and curly, like always. He couldn't help but be in aw at how beautiful she looked.

"Uh, yeaaa... I'll leave you two alone." Brooke said interrupting their little moment.

When Brooke left Peyton walked over to Lucas. He took the rose out behind his back and presented it to her in that cheesy way they do it in the movies. She smiled and said thank you.

"Should we go?" Lucas said and stuck out his arm like a gentlemen.

"Of course." Peyton said with a smile and put her arm in his.

He had a surprise for her. He was taking her to a new restaurant on the boardwalk. It had just opened and was known to be very romantic.

"Lucas, where are we? I don't remember there being a restaurant here."

"Trust me, your going to love this." He said smiling.

* * *

When they got up the restaurant doors they were welcomed by a hostess who followed them to a table with a view of the sunset hitting the water and reflecting off of it.  
She ordered the shrimp, her favorite meal. Which Lucas remembered was her favorite. And he got the steak, a manly dish.  
They sat and talked about their days and Lucas filled her in on how Haley and Nathan were doing. And if Haley was ever going to go back to work. Then they saw a waiter coming with the food.

"Wow looks delicious." said Peyton.

She didn't see it coming. The waiter went to put the dish in front of her and instead missed the table and all the food hit the ground with a loud thud. Guests of the restaurant looked in shocked faces that the waiter had made that mistake.

"Oh my god. My dress is ruined!" Peyton said yelling. Lucas had never seen her worry about a dress. But he liked that she had changed into a more girly mature women.

"I am so sorry! Let me go get a broom and a napkin for you to clean up." Said the waiter worrying about what his boss might say.

"Hey, what happened over here?" Said a man with short brown hair in a dress shirt and slacks. They didn't see his face. But they guessed he was the boss.

"Everything's fine. The waiter just spilt all the food and it happened to get on her dress." Said Lucas.

And then the boss looked up. And it was no other then Jake Jagieski.

"Lucas. Peyton. No way! How are you guys?" Said Jake in a really surprised voice and went to shake Lucas's hand.

"Well other then the spill we're good." Lucas laughed.

"We'll get you guys cleaned up right away.

Lucas offered for Jake to sit down and chat for a bit. He sat and then talked about his success at becoming a restaurant owner. Peyton didn't say a word.

"So after I finished High School in Savannah I came back to Tree Hill with Jenny. Then my parents also moved back and I stayed with them for a bit. Then I earned a good amount of money and decided to open a restaurant. And here I am." Jake said.

"It's so weird we haven't seen you around lately." Lucas said. Wondering how if he had lived her for some long how he had never seen Jake or Jenny.

"Well Jenny and I have been spending a lot of time in Savannah still. Nikki is there and I don't like keeping her away from her mother for to long. Sounds weird now but we've grown out of that immature act." He said.

"Well I'd love to see Jenny. And we should all get together soon." Said Peyton.

"Yea, that'd be great." Said Jake with a smile. Seeing Jake and Peyton talking was good. Jake had been a big part of Peyton's life and they hadn't talked since.

"Well I'll leave you two alone to a great evening. And I'll make sure to get you guys a free bottle of wine on me." Jake said.

"Great to see you guys. Stop by more often."

* * *

With a full meal in there stomachs the two we're ready to leave. When they got to Peyton and Brooke's house Lucas walked her to her door like a gentlemen. He didn't know what else to do from there. He felt as though he was on his first date all over again. It was all so new to him yet it felt so familiar.

"Luke, I had an amazing night. It's been nice for us to be together. I've missed you." She said smiling.

"I've missed you too. And I'm glad you had a good night." He said and leaned down and kissed her cheek. He thought it was appropriate for their "first" date.

"I'll call you tomorrow she said. Bye." She said with a small wave.

Driving up to his empty house he paid the cab driver and slowly walked up to the house. He didn't know how to feel. Waking up alone, he hadn't done it for so long it just didn't seem normal. But it was something he would have to get used to, at least for now. He walked in, placed his keys on the table and walked over to the kitchen table. There was an envelope titled with his name that was printed in handwriting.

He opened the envelope to find a pair of house keys and a letter. Lindsey had been at the house. The note she left behind stated that she was sorry for all the things that didn't work out between them and wished those things could have been different.

Lucas was reminded of his first book signing. When he finally felt the happy being a successful writer. It wasn't that he missed it. He missed the joy that he saw in his fans faces when they came and asked for his autograph. And that they all said they loved his novel. He wanted that back again, if only he had another book still in him.

It was beginning to get late but Lucas just couldn't sleep. So he did the one thing that he knew he could do best, write. He went over to his desk and opened a new document.  
And he started to write.  
_Things in life may surprise you. Like the loss of a familiar love or the gaining of something you thought you'd already lost. People have ways of surprise you. And showing you that there is something still there to be fighting for. To never give up on the ones you love but on the ones who give up on you.  
_  
It was the beginning of something new. And it was surprising to him how easily this topic came to his head. So he saved what he had and went to bed.

* * *

**A/N:  
****So the beginning of Lucas' novel is just something I made up that just kinda seemed like it fit in. **

* * *


	5. Keeping Close to Heart

_Keeping Close to Heart _

He'd started writing a new chapter of a new novel. It was exciting that he knew what he wanted to write and new how to say it. This was going to be the book that described his journey. That described everyone important in his life, up to this very moment. It wasn't a novel about finding yourself or finding romance. It was a novel about a boy, who found what he wanted and made sure he never lost that.

His mom, Lily and Andy were still home for another week before leaving on the boat again. He wasn't sure he wanted them to leave. Having a full house was nice, sometimes anyway.

"Knock Knock." Lily said in her quiet voice.

"Hey you! How as your day with Jamie?" Lucas said back to his little sister as she jumped up on his lap.

"It was good. We went to the park and saw Skills and Mouth." Lily said. They'd all become one big family so quickly it seemed unbelievable.

"That's good. Maybe we'll go to the river court later." He said back with a smile.

"YAY really!" she said in an excited voice and got up running out of his room. And turned around before she left "oh mom wants to see you." Lily said.

"Okay thanks." He said wondering what his mom might want to talk about.

He walked out of his room into the kitchen where his mom was making one of her special dinners that he had missed so much when she was gone. Not having his mom around for all the Lindsey and Peyton stuff was hard. His mom was one of the few people who could always give him the right advice to lead him down the right path. She'd been the one person Lucas had while growing up.

"You wanted to see me?" He said.

"Yea I did. We need to talk. About Dan." She said in the serious voice she had whenever she was worried or angry.

He knew this conversation wasn't going to go well. Dan always had a way of coming back into their lives whether you fight against him or not. But now things were more serious. He had killed Keith and who knows what else he could do.

"Oh. How'd I know that was coming?" he said laughing.

"Have you seen him since Haley and Nathan's?" she asked in her motherly voice.

"Nope, no one has." He said thinking thank god he hadn't come back.

"Okay good. I think its best if no one seems him. At least for now, including Jamie and Lily. Jamie may have been happy that Dan brought him home, but he doesn't know the truth about him."

"And I agree with you mom. But what makes you say that he won't just pop up?" he said. He was just as worried as his mom but just telling him to go away won't make a difference.

"I think I'm going to go the police station, tell them what happened and see what they recommend. So for right now we just have to have our eyes open."

"Alright. Will do." He said and got up.

"Lucas, I've missed you a lot. But coming home to Dan just isn't really what I wanted. So we will be leaving. And we'll come back I promise."

He didn't want them to leave. His mom was his rock ever since he was little. But if it was going to protect everyone then he didn't mind.

"I'll miss you every day. But it's for the best." He said and went back to his desk and closed the document not knowing what else to write.

* * *

**A/N:  
****So I know that obviously Dan does come back but I didn't know that while writing this.. so play along :)  
**


	6. Nothings Ever as Smiple as You Think

_Nothings Ever as Simple as You Think_

Things weren't always simple for Peyton. She'd lost her mother, well both her mothers and far too many people in her life to know that losing people can hurt more then anything. But one thing she was all ways certain of was her music. Her power to pick any song or any genre of music that could change the way your feeling. And now Peyton had to do that for someone else.

She and Jake had been hanging out more often each time they saw each other. Bringing back old memories of good times in high school. But today was different. Jake was coming to her office to see everything she's worked for. And she had to make it look great. She didn't want him thinking that her record label was already going down the drain.

"Helloo. Anyone here?" Jake said walking in her office door.

"JAKE! Hey! You're early!" She said excitedly.

He looked around examining everything from top to bottom. The ceiling was high and arched and had small windows letting in little light. She had added in her touch of music Peyton style that he knew was there before he even walked in.

"So what do you think?" She asked wanting to know what he truthfully thought of her office.

"It's amazing Peyton." He said.

"I'm glad you think so. So you'll never guess who my next star is."

"Hm… no clue." He said smiling.

"Haley James Scott."

"You're kidding!! Are she and Nathan still living in Tree Hill?" He asked. He hadn't seen the whole gang in forever and it'd be great to see Nathan and their little boy.

"Yea they do with their son Jamie. He's the cutest thing!"

"Wow. Well I'm glad for them. If Haley's making another record does that mean Nathan is still playing?" He said.

"No actually I don't think he's played since after the accident. He got into a fight and was thrown threw a window and a piece of glass went through his spine making him temporarily paralyzed and that made him stop playing."

"Wow. That must have been hard for him." He knew how much playing meant to Nathan and stopping must have really hurt him.

"It was, but Nathan and Haley worked through it. As always."

There was a short silence between the two as he sat in the chair in front of her desk and she sat behind her desk. She could tell he had something on his mind and guessed it was about Lucas.

"Jake whatever you're thinking about just ask."

"How'd you know I was thinking something?" He asked startled by what she said.

"I can tell when you have something on your mind."

"Oh. Well I do. You and Lucas are? Dating still from high school?" He had to ask. No matter how many years had pasted he wasn't surprised that Peyton and Lucas were still together.

"No actually. We broke up about 2 years ago after he asked me to marry him. And then he started dating Lindsey his editor. She left in the middle of their wedding and now Lucas and I are back together." She said. She knew that whatever Jake's response would be wouldn't be good.

"Wow. So the drama never stopped after high school?" He said laughing.

"Well you could say that. But most things are back to normal. Although Brooke is adopting." She said. Maybe changing the subject was for the best.

"Really? Wow I would have never pictured her being a mom."

"Well it's what she really wants. Brooke has changed a lot since high school. In ways, I think everyone has." She said.

In more ways then one Jake had changed more then he probably thought he has. He still had short brown hair that was curly in spots but he dressed a lot more mature. Comes with being a big restaurant manager she guessed. But knowing that he and Nikki had worked away all their problems and everything was nice to know. Jenny deserved a good family.

"So I gotta get going. The lunch rush at the restaurant is always nuts and with new servers its always a mess!" He said sort of laughing and sort of worried. "Thanks for showing me your office Peyton. You've done great for yourself."

"Well I'm glad you like it." She said and got up and gave Jake a hug. In some ways it was just there friendly good friends hug and in some ways it felt more serious.

"I'll see you later Peyton." He said and walked out of her office.

She sat back down at her desk and opened her laptop. She had a new message from Lucas.

_Hey you. So I know you're oh so busy working on Haley's record but think you got some try left for your boyfriend? Call me I miss you. Lucas_

Having him write that he missed her made her heart ache, but in a good way. She couldn't help but smile that her new boyfriend wasn't so new and that she'd won him back. Now all she had to do was make sure nothing came in the way of them being together again.


	7. Just Like Old Times

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews !! It's great to see u guys like it :) So I will admit this chapter is a little boring but who doesn't like a little Leyton! So let me know what you think and Chapter 7 should be up soon. **

* * *

_Just Like Old Times _

It'd been a week since their last date and Lucas and Peyton decided to go out again. This time Lucas wanted to make sure it was somewhere low key and not so romantic. He knew Peyton loved going on dates but that she wasn't into the show off stuff either. All these things kept popping up in his head, the reasons why he loved her. He hadn't told her he loved her since the last time he proposed. And to say it to quickly this time he thought would drive her away.

"So we go from an amazing romantic dinner to the drive in?" She asked laughing.

"I knew you'd say something like that. But I thought this was more us."

"And I love it Luke. Just like old times." She said and kissed him softly on the lips giving him a tingly sensation.

The movie began to start and Lucas put his arm around Peyton in her car. He thought it would be best to take hers since you could put the roof down. It was a classic love story about a man and a women who loved each other but couldn't be together because her family was higher class then he was. Lucas thought to himself that if she was so higher class why her family couldn't see how much she loved him. Love over comes wealth. And maybe they didn't understand that then.

The movie ended with a classic _The End _ending and Lucas and Peyton left. They drove back to Lucas's first since they were in her car. When they got to his house they parked and discussed what they thought of the movie. Lucas and Peyton always had different takes on movies.

"Well I better get going in. My mom, Lily and Andy are leaving tomorrow."

"Aw really, why so soon?" She asked.

"Dan."

"Ohh, well that's understandable."

"Yea. But I'll call you tomorrow after I drop them off and maybe you and I can go do something?" He asked.

"Sounds good." She smiled. He leaned over and kissed her good night and walked up to his house and waved good-bye.

Lucas thought that something about Peyton just didn't seem the same tonight. She didn't talk as much as she usually does and was some what distracted. He wanted to make sure everything was okay so he signed on to his laptop and emailed her.

_Hey You. So I had a great time tonight and I miss you already. Just wanting to make sure your okay. You seemed a little distracted tonight. Talk to you tomorrow. Lucas. _

She instant replied back and Lucas heard the ringing sound from across the room and went over to look at it.

_Hey. Yea I'm fine. Just was worried about Brooke and her baby. Hoping everything goes fine with her and the little one. _

Just like Peyton to be looking out for her best friends when they needed her. He smiled and wrote back.

_Okay, just making sure. Let me know about how the baby thing goes with Brooke. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Night. _

She wrote good-night and then they both signed off. He went back over to his bed and finished another chapter of his book and went to bed. Nothing in his head but dreams of Peyton.


	8. Awaken by The Ringing of a Favor

_Awaken by The Ringing of a Favor_

Peyton was awoken by a really loud ringing. She figured it was the phone and Brooke could get it. Until she remembered Brooke was at the store that day. So she got up and realized it was her cell.

"Hello?" She said in the most tired voice she had showing that she was exhausted.

"Hey Peyton." Said Jake. "I'm so sorry to wake you on the weekend but I need a favor"

"Mhmm..." Peyton said quietly.

"Could you watch Jenny for a few hours? We're doing stock at the restaurant and I really need someone for today." He said pleading for her help. It almost felt like they were back in high school.

"Yea sure Jake that'd be fine." She said feeling more awake at the fact that she was helping a friend.

"Thank you so much Peyton. I owe you one." He said and filled her in on what time to stop by his place to get Jenny.

She lugged herself out of bed and into the shower. Fixed her hair and got dressed and was on her way to Jake's. She hadn't been to his place yet. With the success of his restaurant he got enough money to buy a really nice house by the boardwalk close enough to the restaurant that he could walk instead of buying a car. She really admired how well he was doing.

The house was rather large and was pale white. It had a big bay window at the front and a big red mail box at the front. For some reason it reminded her of a house from a movie. She walked up to his front door and rang the doorbell and heard a loud voice telling her to let herself in.

She walked in to a huge foyer with white square tiles and yellow walls. There was a piano and guitar in the front room. Peyton guessed that's where Jake continued to write his music. She hadn't heard one of his songs in so long that it seemed impossible to even remember one.

Jake walked down the stairs with Jenny. Jenny was so big now. With blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

"Hey Jenny!" Peyton said with a big wave.

Jenny must have remembered her because she ran up to Peyton and gave her a big hug. For some reason, Peyton wasn't expecting such a big greeting.

"Hi Peyton!" She said in a really quiet shy voice. And she'd learnt to talk.

"So thanks for this Peyton, big time! I'll only be a few hours. I can pick her up from your place if you want?" Jake asked.

"Oh I can drop her off. I have the whole day off for nothing anyway so it's no biggie." She said.

"Okay that's great. Maybe we can all go out for dinner tonight. Lucas to if he wants."

"Oh Lucas can't. He's saying good-bye to Karen, Lily and Andy tonight." She said disappointed that in a way she wasn't going to spend any time with Lucas today.

"Oh well then if you want to join Jenny and me at the restaurant for dinner as a thank you?" He offered.

"Yea that'd be great!" Peyton said.

Jake and Jenny said their good-byes and they were off. First they stopped at Clothes over Bros to say hi to Brooke. Brooke didn't believe it was Jenny at first and then called herself old. Then Peyton brought Jenny to the park. Where they happened to run into Deb and Jamie. Deb and Peyton talked while Jamie and Jenny became friends.

After all of the excitement of seeing old people Jenny got hungry. Peyton thought the best thing would be an ice cream cone. They went to get an ice cream and then with a full stomach it was time to go back home. Peyton stopped at her and Brooke's house before going to Jakes to get changed for dinner. She thought it was nice that he offered to repay her with a dinner although it wasn't needed she thought it could be fun.

She decided to wear a pair of dark washed jeans a brown blouse and a pair of really nice black pumps. Simple yet classy was always Peyton's way of dressing.

When they got to Jake's he was already home and ready to go back to the restaurant for dinner. They decided to walk because it was a nice day outside.

They got to the restaurant and we're seated at the biggest table and nicest table possible, courtesy of being the owner. Peyton ordered a chicken alfredo, Jake the salmon and Jenny chicken fingers and fries. The waiter brought them their drinks and they sat and talked while they waited for the food.

"So Jake, I have a question for you." Peyton said sounding rather curious.

"Okay?"

"How long has it been since you last wrote a song?" She asked.

"Oh god, I have no clue. I've been so busy with the restaurant and Jenny I haven't had time to. Why do you ask?"

"I saw your piano and guitar in your front room today and just got to thinking." She said. Mostly what she thought about was the weekend she spent in Savannah with Jake and he brought her to the club where he preformed. She remembered the tone of his voice and how great it was. And it brought everything back to her.

"Oh. Yea well they haven't been to much use lately." He said.

"Well have you thought about getting back into it? I mean yes I know you are busy with the restaurant but I know a record producer who would love to have you." She said with the biggest smile possible.

Jake laughed. "I think singing is in the past for me. Not to mention your recording one right now for Haley. Someones trying to take on more then one task I see?" He said. He knew that singing would be great again but right now it just didn't seem possible with his schedule.

"Well alright. But I will be here when you want to get into it again. And when that day comes I can't wait." She said laughing.

They ate their meal and made more conversation while Jenny doodled on a piece of paper with crayons. For a reason Peyton didn't know, everything felt so familiar and normal. It almost didn't seem possible. After the meals they decided to walk back home. It was getting late and Jenny was exhausted from a busy day.

Peyton's car was parked outside Jake's house when they got back. He told Jenny to go inside and he'd be in a minute.

"Again Peyton, thank you for watching Jenny last minute. It was a big life saver. And thank you for joining us in a meal, it was nice." He said smiling.

"No problem. Whenever you need something I'm here." She said and said good-bye as she got into her car.

He leaned in her window and said "And if I ever come up with a new hit I'll let you know." He said and laughed.

She drove away and waved good bye. When she got home she walked in placed her keys on the table and walked over to the answering machine that was flashing, meaning she had a message.

It was from Lucas.

_Hey Peyton, it's Lucas. I don't know how long you're going to be out but I was wondering if after I say good bye to my mom, Lily and Andy if you wanted to get together. Call me when you get this. _

It was already ten o'clock and she was exhausted and had a busy day in the studio tomorrow with Haley. She figured she would talk to Lucas tomorrow. So she deleted the message and went upstairs got changed and went to bed with not a single thought in her head.

* * *

**A/N:  
****So truthfully, I loved writing this chapter. Let me know what you think. And heres a little hint.. don't expect the bad at first. **


	9. The Past On A Recording

**A/N:**

**So I hope you guys like this chapter. Thank you for the reviews they mean a lot to me! Read this chapter and let me know what you think!**

* * *

_The Past on a Recording_

Lucas had taken up running. Since after his heart attach and not playing basketball as much running was the one thing that sometimes kept him sane. He'd run as far as he could with his iPod in his hand full with songs that Peyton had sent him.

He'd listened to music before Peyton. But when Peyton came along music just seemed to have more meaning. When he saw how much impact music had on her life it carried out to him. Now he was sure he couldn't go anywhere without it.

He decided to stop and walk for a bit when he got to the boardwalk. It was a nice day out and he thought taking it all in would be a good thing.

"Hey good look-in'" He heard someone say. He turned his head really fast to see Peyton sitting on a bench with a notepad on her lap.

"Hey you!" He sat beside her and gave her a kiss.

"Having a good jog I see?" She said.

"Yea well without basketball it's the one sport I can do without killing myself." He said with a quiet laugh.

"Well I'm glad you found something else to love." She said smiling. "So listen I'm going for lunch and then going to the record studio with Haley. Want to come with me to grab some lunch?"

"I'd love to. But I was actually thinking of going to see Keith. I've been busy with someone else lately that I haven't had time to go see him." He said with a big grin on his face.

She lightly hit him and laughed. "Okay well maybe we can catch up later?"

"Sounds good." He said and got up.

"Tell Keith I say Hi." She said and gave him a kiss and walked away.

When he got the graveyard he saw a man standing over Keith's grave. He couldn't tell who it was until he got closer, it was Dan. Lucas wasn't surprised that Dan was there. He must have had a little conscience of what he did to Keith and our family.

"Lucas, hi." Dan said.

"You can go now." Said Lucas.

"Lucas I understand you will never forgive me for what I did but you have to understand why I did it-"He said before Lucas interrupted him.

"No. I will never understand why you did that to Keith and to my mom. And I never want to understand. Dan you will always be a bad guy and finally everyone has seen that. Now leave our family alone." He said touched Keith's grave and walked away.

It may have been harsh what he said, and he knew it was. But it had to be said. Dan did not deserve forgiveness. He took away a man that Lucas loved, a man that had the biggest impact on everyone's life. And from that day forward no one was ever the same. And no matter how much Dan will say he's changed, he hasn't. And everyone knows that.

* * *

She knew that things were back to normal now, between her and Lucas. But something always got to her when she saw his first novel. _An Unkindness of Ravens_ wasn't just a story about Tree Hill or high school. It was a story about the life that they once led. And whenever Peyton saw it all these emotions came back to her.

When she got home she went up to her room and shut the door. She put the CD in and laid on her bed listening to it.

His voice began to play on her speakers.

"Peyton Sawyer is destined for greatness.  
Actually, she's already great,  
because Peyton Sawyer has a thing called Integrity,  
And nothing and no one is ever going to change that."

Listening to the words come out from the speakers she loved hearing him say that. No matter how many times she heard it, it always brought chills up her spine. She loved hearing those words. And she always loved the boy that wrote them.

"P.Sawyer." Brooke said while walking in her room.

Peyton quickly got up from her bed and turned down the stereo. She knew what Brooke would say.

"Everything okay with you?" She asked.

"Yea I'm fine. Just felt like hearing some old words."

"Peyton, you and Lucas are together now. Why be all mellow and down?"

"Sometimes I just like to hear him say that." She said smiling.

"And I get that. But he's in your life now Peyton. Don't let him get away this time." She said. She was worried for Peyton. She seemed so happy lately with Lucas and now that she was listening to his books all over again it just didn't make much sense. "Anyway I didn't come in here to give you a lecture. I just wanted to let you know that I'm going out for dinner tonight."

"Dinner? With Owen I'm guessing?" Peyton said laughing.

"Actually, no."

"What? Then who?"

"Would you think I was nuts if I told you Chase?" She asked smiling.

"You're going to dinner with Chase? WHAT! Brooke since when?"

"Since never. Owen has been really distant because of Angie and Chase asked me out. So I said yes." She said.

"Wow. Well that's good. I'm glad for you. He totally loves you."

"Yea well it's our first date so let's keep it that way." She said laughing. "Anyway so I gotta go to the store. If you need me I got my cell. OH before I forgot. Can you watch Angie tonight for me? Milly said she would but her and Mouth are having some date night thing. Please Peyton I'd owe you a big one!"

"Yea Yea don't worry about it. Have fun tonight!"

She couldn't believe how much things have changed. It almost seemed like high school was coming back all over again. Except no one was getting married or was pregnant.


	10. Speechless

**A/N:  
****So I'm so sorry to those who have been reading constantly that I haven't uploaded another chapter. This one is short but pretty straight forward. The next chapters will be up as soon as I can ... thanks for reading guys. And remember to please R&R.**

* * *

_Speechless_

It was eleven in the morning and Lucas knew he had to get up and clean the house before Peyton came

It was eleven in the morning and Lucas knew he had to get up and clean the house before Peyton came. Tonight the two were staying in and Lucas was making a romantic dinner. He knew how much Peyton loved when he cooked so it would be great to see her face at how will this was going to be. A minute had passed so quickly and he figured it would be good to get out of bed and get ready.

He was in the kitchen making himself breakfast when he heard a knock at the door.

He opened the door to find someone he never expected to be there, at least not now.

"Hi Lucas." Lindsey said. The two had passed emails back and forth talking about the editing of the novel and what had to be done. Nothing more or nothing less.

"Lindsey, hi. C'mon in."

She came in and put her purse on the table and sat on the dining-room chair. "I'm not staying long. I just need to talk to you."

"Alright. Is everything okay?"

"I need you to know that I don't plan on coming back to Tree Hill. That I'm staying in New York. But what I say is really important and I need you to know that just because of this I do not want to get back together. You need your time to choose what you want and I'm giving it to you."

"Okay. Lindsey whatever it is we can work through it. You're starting to scare me what's going on?"

"I'm pregnant Luke."

For a minute all he could do was be in shock. He knew that some day things would move on and Lindsey would have a family of her own with someone else and he was okay with that now that him and Peyton were back to the way things were supposed to be.

"Lucas I know it's yours. Me and well the other guy I am, well or was seeing haven't slept together."

They sat in silence for another minute. Like so many other times when things had popped up Lucas had only one word he could say . . .

"Oh."


	11. Unsettled Silences

_Unsettled Silences_

The two had sat in complete silence for about five minutes before Lindsey began to rant that she wasn't sure what she wanted a

The two had sat in complete silence for about five minutes before Lindsey began to rant that she wasn't sure what she wanted and was very confused. Lucas sat and stared while partially listening to what she was saying. And the only word that he kept thinking of was confused.

He wasn't sure he was ready to have a family, especially with Lindsey. Things were messy between the two and still hadn't even communicated other then about the book. So for right now he stared and listened trying to come up with something helpful to say.

"Lucas? Are you listening?"

"Uhm, yea of course."

"I need you to know that I'm not doing this because I want you back. I was getting back to living a normal life and I now can't do that with a baby inside of me." She said beginning to tear up.

"It's your decision Lindsey. I will be there all they way for this child if you decide you want it. And if you don't I completely understand." The words finally came to him and he felt as though he said the right thing.

"Then I guess I know what I want." She said. "I'd like you to be there. If you don't mind." She was fidgeting her fingers, what she always did when she was nervous. "If you can't I –"

"No no I'll be there. Where's your doctor?"

"New York."

"Then I'm coming with you."

"Lucas, are you sure that's okay?"

"Of course." Now all he had to do was tell Peyton that he would have to cancel their date.

* * *

Lindsey left about five minutes before he walked out the door to go to Peyton's. With his mind filled with thoughts he drove as quickly as he could.

When he got up to their house he knocked. Waiting patiently.

"Lucas, hey! C'mon in. I was just feeding Angie." Said Brooke.

"Hey Brooke. How's Angie doing since the surgery?"

"She's doing great. They said she should be up to normal attitude in the next week. Which means she'll be going home." She said and Lucas could tell it wasn't going to be easy for her to say goodbye to someone she'd become so very attached to.

"See how well you did Brooke. Angie's all better and you got to experience what it was like to be a mom."

"I know. And I loved it. But a part of me will always miss her you know?"

"I know Brooke. We'll all be here for you." He said and put his arm around her.

"Okay enough of the sad talk. What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for Peyton actually." Now that he thought about it a worried look came over his face when he remembered what he had to tell her.

"She's at the studio with Haley. Luke, is everything okay. You look kind of worried."

"Yea I'm fine. There's just some stuff that I need to do."

"Like?" She asked worried. Her mom instincts with kicking in.

"Lindsey came to my house today."

Brookes mouth dropped. "And?"

"She's pregnant Brooke."

"Uhm, wow. You're the dad?" She said in a high pitched surprised voice.

"Yea for sure. The guy she was, whatever with definitely isn't."

"Wow. So what are you guys going to do?"

"She's decided to have an abortion. I'm going back to New York with her to the doctor."

"Oh, when are you leaving?"

"Tonight."

Brooke couldn't hide the expression on her face any longer. "But I thought you and Peyton were –"She said before he interrupted.

"Yea that's why I need to see her."

"Well if I see her before you do I'll tell her you're looking for her? But I'll keep my mouth shut I promise."

"Thanks Brooke. I'll see you later. Bye Angie" He said walking out the door.


End file.
